Prevention of unauthorized access by outsiders to a computer network is a part of any network management program. This security problem has been complicated by recent trends in internetworking of a previously isolated private networks with value added networks, public networks (such as the internet), and with the networks of other enterprises.
Firewalls are one approach to preventing unauthorized access. Essentially, a firewall is a control layer inserted between an enterprise's network and the outside. It permits only some traffic to pass through. The firewall is configured by the administrator of the local network based on the enterprise's security policy. For example, the firewall may block traffic of a certain type, traffic from certain addresses, or traffic from all but a predetermined set of addresses.
Techniques used by network intruders for penetrating network system security have evolved in pace with sophisticated methods for detecting the intruders. Detection methods include software solutions, specifically, software intrusion detection systems, which continually monitor network traffic and look for known patterns of attack.
When an intrusion detection system detects inappropriate activity, it generates appropriate alarms and provides other responses while the attack is occurring. For example, the intrusion detection system might report the attack, log the attack, and terminate the misused connection.
One approach to intrusion detection relies on known patterns of unauthorized activity, referred to as “signatures”. These signatures are stored, and, in real time, compared to the packet flow incoming to the network. If a match is found, the incoming datastream is assumed to be misused.
Many existing intrusion detection systems are host-based rather than network based. A host-based system resides on a particular host computer and detects only attacks to that host. A network-based system is connected at some point on a local network and detects attacks across the entire local network.
As an example of network-based intrusion detection, one known pattern of unauthorized access is associated with “IP spoofing”, whereby an intruder sends messages to a computer with an IP address indicating that the message is from a trusted port. To engage in IP spoofing, the intruder must first use a variety of techniques to find an IP address of a trusted port and must then modify the packet headers so that it appears that the packets are coming from that port. This activity results in a signature that can be detected when matched to a previously stored signature of the same activity.